


green

by groupieforbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Coercion, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Third Person, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groupieforbucky/pseuds/groupieforbucky
Summary: bucky just wanted steve to have a good date, it’s not his fault jealousy decided to rear its ugly head
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 57





	green

_a wet smack echoed through the alley when bucky pulled back from his date, smug grin on his swollen lips. she giggled against him as she slipped her hand out of his trousers. just in time, too, because someone decided just then to pop out onto the fire escape above them, snatching a towel from a clothesline. the two broke out into a fit of giggles, bucky tugging on her arm to move them back under the streetlights. her lipstick was a little smudged, but not a single thing else was out of place. he shook his head, always amazed at how these girls kept their hair so pristine._

_“i had a lot of fun tonight, buck-o.”_

_the nickname made him cringe, but he bit back the grimace, hiding it with another smirk. “me too, girl. same time next friday?” she giggled as she guided them down the block to her stoop, hands wrapped around his bicep giving a squeeze._

_“you betcha.” just as they stepped up to her door, she pursed her lips in thought. bucky braced for impact. “say, why don’t you bring that friend of yours? steve, right?”_

_“now why the hell would i do that? you tradin’ me in already?”_

_her laugh was a bit over the top, but he still smiled at her and brushed off her playful shove. “no, genius, i meant so we could all go. i’ll bring him a friend of mine.”_

_he couldn’t hold back his scoff at that. bucky knew how that sort of thing always went, and he was sick of looking at the disappointment in his best friend’s eyes every time it backfired on them._

_“what’s that noise for? you think i’m gonna bring some pill or something?”_

_“not that,” he groaned, leaning against the railing, underwear beginning to stick to him uncomfortably. he just wanted to get home already. “every time i bring a gal for steve, she runs for the hills, and i gotta deal with him sportin’ that kicked-puppy look all night.”_

_“well, none of my friends are like that. even if he’s a total crumb, they’d finish out the night.” the two of them looked up as a light came on somewhere upstairs. “shit,” she breathed, “what kinda girls he into? how does he like ‘em?”_

_bucky rolled his shoulders and pushed himself back upright. “i dunno… small.”_

_“small?”_

_“yeah, y’know, just… little.”_

_he watched her eyes bounce around for a moment before they lit up like new year’s. “i know just the girl,” she chirped, planting a quick kiss to his cheek before making for the door. “night, buck-o.”_

_~_

clapping steve’s shoulder encouragingly, bucky fixed his gaze back to his approaching date.

“wish you’d stop doing this, buck,” the blond sighed, feet kicking at the pavement beneath them. the only reply he got was a quiet hum as his friend squinted over the heads of the crowd. irritation swarmed his veins, setting his jaw harshly at the sight of his date. _only_ his date. sensing his friend’s anger, steve shrugged off the hand that was steadily constricting atop his narrow shoulder. “it’s all right, buck, really…”

“it’s not,” bucky bit, starting toward the girl. his blood was boiling at this point. he bumped into a few people in the crowd, forgoing any apologies. it was when he was close enough to see the light catch her necklace, steve struggling to keep pace behind him, that he saw the top of a small beret beside her.

“there they are. bucky!” he heard over the chatter. with a beaming smile splitting her painted lips, his date hurried over to him, the hat in tow. “thought you stood us up.” all he could do was force a chuckle as she kissed his cheek a little too eagerly. his attention was fully on the girl beside her, a pair of nervous eyes dancing around the hall.

coughing pulled him out of his trance, and he looked to the girl hanging off his arm. “right… steve, this is dolores…”

“so nice to meet you,” she gushed, “bucky talks about you all the time.” steve nodded with a smile, mumbling out a polite greeting, but bucky could see his gaze drifting to the girl beside him. uncoiling herself from his side, dolores introduced her friend with a sly grin, nudging the smaller’s arm to get her to focus.

her eyes fell to her shoes for a moment before locking with steve’s. “nice to meet you.” her voice was small to match the rest of her, filled with nerves that showed in her tapping foot.

“well, come on!” dolores laughed, “we can get to know each other after a dance.” bucky watched his friend’s face split into a shy grin when his date hooked her arm around his thin one. they walked ahead, giving the brunet time to fully take in just _how_ small she was. that wool beret sat on her head looked almost brand spankin’ new, and the thing didn’t even come up to steve’s bangs. trailing down her form, his gaze came to rest on her tiny ballerina shoes. “was i on the nose, or what?”

“you certainly were, dot. you certainly were.”

~

one dance turned to two, and then three, and was about to become four until bucky all but dragged them out of the hall. steve’s breathing was a little ragged, but he swore to his friend up and down that he was fine. snorting, bucky smirked, “not just saying that so you can keep grandstanding in front of the honey?”

_that_ got a smile a mile wide to split the blond’s face as he looked off to the restroom the girls had disappeared to. “she sure is somethin’, huh?” bucky just hummed, something stirring in his gut that he couldn’t place. “would it be nuts to say she’s… i don’t know… you think she likes me?”

bucky’s face soured; lips pursing, eyebrows furrowed. what the hell was wrong with him? this was _good_. when his friend turned to face him again, his expression smoothed out into a smirk. “sure seems like it, punk.”

“no, really, buck.”

“really, steve.”

“yeah?”

“yep.”

too delirious with the possibility, steve missed the way his friend’s hands began to form fists at his sides. he didn’t notice bucky’s slate eyes going dark like a storm rolling in from offshore as he watched the two girls emerge from the can.

“what do i say?” steve panicked.

“you ask to see her again.”

~

steve didn’t just see her again, he saw her every weekend for a month straight, sometimes during the week, too. and bucky had to endure his friend recounting the entire night after every date. of course it was nice to see his friend happy, but he just wished it wasn’t with _her_. she was perfect for the blond, and that’s what boiled bucky’s blood. _he_ wanted to feel her small frame pressed to his front, arms draped over her shoulders, head resting atop hers. he wanted to wrap his arms around her in bed, squeeze her as tightly as he could because she just fit _so nicely_ in his grasp.

he wanted to hold those dainty wrists down, tower over her, hips planted firmly against hers.

“where’s your mind, buck-o?”

dot’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, made his eyes focus back in on the pictures flashing before them. “right here, girl.” he didn’t bother looking at her, even as she leaned into his space and slung an arm over his waist. her other hand began to stroke at his hair. bucky groaned quietly, and jerked away from her hold.

“what’s wrong with you lately?” she huffed, settling her hand around his neck instead.

“nothin’,” he grumbled, trying to focus on what was happening on the screen.

from the corner of his eye, he saw her painted lips purse, face setting in a scowl. “steve talk to you about tonight?” she rolled her eyes as she pulled back from him.

“yeah, they’re on another date. so what?” even to his own ears, his tone was bitter.

the girl beside him waved a hand, clarifying, “ _so_ it’s not any old date, bucky. tonight is _the_ date.”

without another word, bucky found himself rushing out of the theater. how the hell had steve managed to leave _that_ part out? he heard a call of his name behind him once he hit the sidewalk, but he didn’t bother with it. his mind was already flooded with images of his friend on top of that little thing. steve didn’t have enough experience, didn’t know what he was doing. he’d _ruin_ it for her.

glancing to his watch, he cursed to himself, and picked up the pace. the faster he jogged, the closer he could see steve’s building getting. he rounded it and started up the stairs two at a time. the pounding of his knuckles on the door echoed through the large alleyway. he was going crazy waiting for it to swing open. tapping his foot, he pressed an ear to the wood, listening for any movement inside. there was the faintest sound of hushed voices. he was just about to turn away and snatch the spare key from under the brick when the door cracked open.

“bucky?” steve questioned, pulling open the door fully, giving his friend a clear view into the apartment. “what are you doing here?” the blond was slightly flushed in the face, and if bucky paid close enough attention, he could see the way his breath was a little labored. _fuck_.

“just… stopping by.” they stared at each other in the doorway, steve giving his friend a quizzical look.

“okay, um… i’m a little… busy…”

“yeah?”

“yeah,” steve breathed, jerking his head toward the hallway that led to his bedroom. already knowing, bucky spoke her name as a question, getting a nod from his friend. “we’re… y’know…” his narrow shoulders raised in a shrug, hoping he didn’t have to elaborate.

“that’s great. real great, steve…” this was where he needed to walk away, get his head back on right. figure out what in the hell was wrong with him. before he could muster the strength to do the right thing, steve sighed and stepped out onto the stoop with him, leaving the door cracked behind him.

“i don’t know… i feel like i’m gonna… screw it all up.”

_oh?_

“what d’ya mean?” bucky tried to school his features, keep the giddy grin off his face.

“well, it’s just… she’s never done this.” feigning surprise to keep his friend from realizing he already knew, bucky glanced to the slit in the door. she was in there. just _waiting_. “i don’t wanna hurt her or anything.”

“that’s why you gotta get her ready.”

steve looked up to his friend with a kink in his brows. “how so?”

“i’ll help you.”

“ _what?_ ”

“hear me out, steve…” this was it. just a few convincing words and he was on his way to getting between her thighs. “what if i just… guide you?”

scrunching his nose, steve turned away, ready to slam the door in his friend’s face. “you’re nuts.”

“wait!” bucky snapped, “remember going down to the shore? when i taught you to swim? it’s just like that.” bucky watched as the younger’s face softened only a little, confusion and maybe a bit of disgust still lingering. “come on, buddy, i’ve always shown you the ropes with everything. you care about her?” reluctantly, steve nodded, eyes dropping to his feet. “then let me help. if you blow this, she’ll never wanna see you again, trust me.”

it was dead silent between the two of them as steve mulled the words over. bucky had never led him astray before, and it was true that the older had been there to teach him some of the most important skills in life. this was just another one, right? as long as his girl was fine with it, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.

with a final sigh, he looked back up to the brunet. “okay.”

the apartment was dark, all lights shut off except the desk lamp steve kept beside his bed casting a faint yellow glow down the hall. when they stepped up to his bedroom, bucky watched her eyes light up at the sight of her date for only a second before they grew big and worried. she stood up on shaky legs, hands fixing her skirt.

“steve?” she whispered, staring bucky down like a cornered animal.

“it’s okay, doll, it’s just bucky.”

the older busied himself with inspecting the same photos and knickknacks he’d seen hundreds of times, listening intently as the two went back and forth in hushed voices. it didn’t take long before steve was calling his name. turning away from the blond’s old catcher’s mitt, bucky looked her up and down, smiling at the hesitant look still in her eyes. she diverted her gaze quickly.

“sit here,” he instructed steve, waiting until the younger did as he was told, and sat at the end of his bed. grinning, bucky came up behind her, resting both hands atop her shoulders. they were tense beneath his fingers, shaking slightly from a shiver that ran through her. “relax,” he whispered, leaning down to rub his cheek against hers. “just look at stevie.” hands still kneading her taut muscles, he stared down the length of her body. slowly, she began to come around. the tension eased out of her form, and, to his delight, a little whimper fell from her lips.

“s-sorry,” she stuttered, looking at steve apologetically.

“nothing to be sorry about. right, steve?”

the blond licked his lips, nodding as he let his eyes trail over her heaving chest. “listen to him, doll.”

“you gonna listen to me, sweetheart?” gasping, she nodded frantically, body subconsciously pressing back into his. “good. now strip.” in the blink of an eye, his warmth was gone from her. bucky stood off to the side, watching her hands come up to shakily begin undoing each button of her blouse. steve’s gaze never left them, but bucky saw the way she glanced over to him for approval. he was thrilled to nod, allowing her to continue.

the cotton was tugged from her skirt, slowly falling down her arms until it pooled on the floor at her feet.

“you look beautiful,” steve marveled. his voice sprung bucky into action, and he took a step closer to her.

“turn around,” he directed, catching the way her breath hitched. she did as he said, facing him fully. “undo the hooks, steve.” while his friend got himself together, bucky admired the pink satin of her brassiere. his fingertips ran over the decorative strap that connected the cups at the bottom, pushing goosebumps up to the surface of her skin.

her eyes fluttered shut when she felt steve’s thin fingers at her back, a little cold like they always were. bucky’s were almost burning against her, tickling up the valley between her breasts. at the feel of the straps over her shoulders loosening, she timidly brought her hands up to keep the garment in place.

she expected a scolding to come from bucky, but instead, it was steve who stood. his bony hands wrapped around her wrists, tugging gently as he pressed a kiss to her cheek from behind. all the while, she was unable to break bucky’s intense gaze. swallowing hard, she gave in to the blond’s grip, hands once more falling to her sides. again, it was _him_ who surprised her by pushing the straps off of her shoulders. the bra hit the floor much more heavily than the shirt, and almost immediately cool air forced her nipples to stiff peaks.

“she’s quite the sight, steve,” bucky purred, brushing his fingers along her collarbones. she could feel her heart pounding everywhere, so loud it almost drowned out the ragged breathing from the two men. a gasp punched out of her when suddenly bucky’s hands were cupped around each breast, pawing at the flesh firmly. “kiss her neck,” he demanded.

steve did just that, placing his own two hands on either side of her waist. the touch was light, barely there, and matched the feel of his lips once they started just below her ear. agonizingly, he peppered long, drawn-out kisses down the side of her neck to the juncture of her shoulder. bucky kept working over her breasts expertly, thumbs and pointer fingers pinching at her nubs every so often.

“p-please,” she sighed, almost near tears at all the stimulation.

“poor thing,” bucky cooed, removing his hands from her. she was torn between relief and instantly craving his touch again. just before steve could spin her around, the oldest grabbed her arm. “wait… take off her skirt first.” those familiar, slender fingers found the zipper at the back of her skirt, sliding it down without any hesitation. “good. you’re doing so well.” she didn’t know who he was speaking to, but her stomach flipped either way. “on the bed.”

“w-wait,” she tried, suddenly aware of their states of undress. both men were still completely clothed while she stood in nothing but her nicest pair of underwear. her hesitance went ignored, two sets of hands working together to get her reclined atop the thick quilt on steve’s bed. “steve…”

“you said you’d listen, sweetheart,” bucky warned. his eyes roved over every inch of her spread out before them. her skin seemed to glow in the harsh, unnatural lighting.

“yes, but… what are you going to do to me?”

the brunet chuckled as he planted his hands next to her hips. “we’re gonna make you feel good. right, stevie?”

“yeah…” steve’s voice was strained, pupils blown out watching his friend get closer and closer to nearly engulfing his girl.

“but i thought steve… shouldn’t he…”

once again, bucky cut her off with that soothing tone. “he will, sweetheart, but i have to show him first, yeah? we gotta make sure he knows how to please you.”

her eyes shut tightly at the first touch of his fingers along the sides of her thighs. they crept up until he could hook his thumbs into the sides of her underwear. her breathing was fitful, chest heaving as he began pulling the cotton down her legs. she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes, especially not when she felt the bed shift under her, signaling bucky had repositioned himself.

“come here, steve. i want you to watch this real closely.”

that got her attention enough for her to crack one eye open just in time to see the brunet’s face closing in on the apex of her legs. she shouted once she felt his nose bury into the top of her mound, his fingers coming up to part her lips. if that wasn’t enough, he then placed his entire mouth over her, tongue poking out to bump against a part of her that made her head shoot off the mattress.

“right there,” bucky declared, now pressing into the button with his fingertip. another violent wave of shock surged up her spine. she watched steve nod, face consumed with wonder at what his friend was showing him. “focus your mouth there, and then…”

“ah!” she cried out when two thick fingers were suddenly plunged into her, eyes fully shooting open. “sl-slow down!”

“i’m _going_ slow.” fingers pried at her fist that was clenched in the blanket beneath her. she looked over to see steve’s hand lacing with her own, an encouraging smile on his lips. “pay attention,” bucky bit, forcing his fingers in deeper. it earned him a stunted whine, breathy and _heavenly_. “curl ‘em toward yourself until…” it took a few wiggles of his wrist, but finally he saw her legs jerk, hips lifting off the bed.

“ _wow_ ,” steve breathed, squeezing her hand.

“do it all together…” bucky’s mouth was back on her then, tongue lashing against her unforgivingly now. she couldn’t hold back the moans that began falling from her lips, eyes once again shutting so hard she saw stars. the pleasure was white hot each time his tongue flicked over that magical bud. and his _fingers_ … they began to thrust into her rapidly, producing a squelching sound that had her cheeks burning enough to spring tears to her eyes. she felt them collect at the corners of her lashes before draining off the sides of her face.

steve watched, mesmerized by the juices that were coating his friend’s fingers, dripping down onto his bedding. her hold on his hand continued getting tighter by the minute, delicious whimpers bubbling up her throat. he heard bucky grunt beside him, their eyes meeting briefly as she cried out from the vibration against her. the older glanced up her body to her chest, making his friend follow the movement. a rough hand latched onto her breast, squeezing tightly. steve got the memo, knew it was another instruction for when it was his turn.

“oh, my… s-stop, stop! something’s… _oh, dear_ …”

bucky ignored her pleas, and doubled down his efforts. he couldn’t help himself, he _needed_ the high that would come with being the first to make that tiny body quake all over. her hips began to spasm, shifting this way and that, but he just groaned and worked his tongue faster. to his surprise, steve’s free arm wrapped around the thigh closest to him, trying with all his might to keep her in place.

“please, you have to s-stop, i think i’m- oh!”

her hips shook wildly, thigh straining against the hold steve had on it. with a shout, her entire body tensed enough to hurt, and then it snapped like rubber, bliss bursting out to every nerve ending. her shoulders lifted before slamming back down, head thrown back with her mouth wide open around a throaty moan. steve took in how her stomach clenched, her toes curled, every muscle seemed to twitch with electricity. and bucky didn’t ease off until her free hand pushed at his head desperately.

his fingers slipped from her easily when he stood, immediately getting brought up to his mouth. humming around the concentrated tang of her, he took a moment to take in the state he’d left her in. her skin glistened with sweat, chest heaving uncontrollably. her thighs shut, body curling over onto her side. that won’t do.

“uh-uh,” he scolded, prying her knees apart so she returned to her back. he turned to steve, younger still just staring at her in amazement. “your turn, buddy.”

“no, wait, steve… i-i can’t…”

“yes, you can, doll. i wanna make you feel good, too. isn’t that what tonight’s about?”

biting her lip in worry, she nodded weakly, eyes flickering over to bucky. the brunet was staring down at her wildly, a single strand of his hair had fallen loose from the slicked back style he had at the start of the night. she shivered at the sight, and turned her gaze to steve as he crawled between her legs. he smiled up at her before planting a quick kiss to her inner thigh.

slowly, he slid two fingers in, just like his friend. steve’s were still colder, though, and the difference in temperature sent a shock through her. a whimper tumbled from her lips, walls clenching around his digits. she felt his breath get closer until his mouth was fit snugly over her, tongue searching around for that little button. the movement did more to soothe her swollen flesh than anything, and she breathed a sigh of relief, eyes shutting softly.

“try harder,” bucky snapped, voice closer than before. when she looked, he was stood up by her head beside the mattress, a hand massaging over the front of his pants. there was a bulge under his grasp that had her eyes going wide. “i want her _crying_.”

she felt steve nod against her, tongue wiggling faster and faster in search of her sweet spot. his fingers sat idly inside her, only moving when he adjusted his position. as if reading her thoughts, they began to curl up, earning a hiss from her. it was still tender down there, blood still thrumming just below the surface. a frustrated groan sounded from between her thighs, steve’s brows furrowed in annoyance when she looked back to him.

encouragingly, she ran her fingertips across his forehead, pushing his bangs off of the sweaty skin. their moment of silent intimacy caused them both to miss the man beside them undoing his belt and trousers, his hand slipping into his underwear. smiling, she held her hand out for steve to take in his own again. he did so eagerly before focusing back in on her core. with renewed vigor, his tongue shot out, stabbing her bundle of nerves head-on. she gasped at the sensation, concentrated and almost burning from the tingles that still lingered from bucky’s turn. her eyes squeezed shut once more, mouth open wide to release her strained breaths.

“there ya go, steve, keep doin’ that…” on the other side of her head, she felt the bed dip, springs squeaking quietly, and she looked up just in time to see the oldest leaning over her.

“no! what-” she tried to get out once she felt his free hand press to her cheek, twisting her head to make her face his cock that stood proudly mere inches from her.

“buck,” steve sputtered, taking in the sight of his girl straining to rear her head back from his friend’s hold.

“shh, steve, don’t worry about me… focus on her, yeah?” bucky’s voice was deeper than before, a darkened glint in his usually bright eyes. “get your damn mouth back on her!”

not wanting to provoke his friend, steve did as he was told, and started working his tongue over her again. she whined, trying to pull her hand from the blond’s grasp, but he simply gripped tighter. her thighs started to clamp around his head, trembling desperately. the pressure building weakened her fight to push against bucky’s hip with her free hand. eliciting a yelp from her, the brunet snatched her wrist up and slammed it onto the sheets above her head. his other hand stayed planted on her cheek, forcing her to watch his length twitch.

“open your mouth, sweetheart…” it was most definitely more of a warning than a request, sending fear shooting down her spine. disgusted with herself, she felt her center flutter with heat, and did as he said. grinning down at her smushed face, bucky bent his knees a little to get his tip between her lips. “good, _good_ … watch your teeth for me, yeah? can you do that for me, sweet girl?”

her face was ready to go up in flames at the amount of heat beneath the surface, even despite the sudden rush of salt on her tongue. she struggled to figure out what to do with anything; her teeth, her lips, her _tongue_ … she tried to curl it so far back into her throat that she ended up slightly choking herself. the constriction of her airway made her realize she didn’t know how to _breathe_ either. panic flooded her veins, causing her to thrash in each man’s hold, muffled screams vibrating around the thick weight of him.

steve’s gut twisted at the scene above him, but it did nothing to quell the way his cock throbbed painfully between his hips and the bed. if anything, it _provoked_ the desire in him. watching her jaw strain around his best friend’s length… he started to imagine the way her walls would look wrapped around it. they were already puckered tightly with just the width of his two fingers in them.

“breathe through your nose, sweetheart,” bucky cooed, thumb rubbing over the seam of her lips around him. she stopped struggling once she realized he wasn’t going to let up, and tried to listen to his instructions. it was difficult to force her muscles to work in ways they’d never really had to before, but she eventually was able to manage shallow breaths. “that’s it… good girl. can you get that tongue on me? huh? can you do that for me?”

his words, his tone… they had that searing bliss creeping closer and closer. her foot bounced, kicking out when steve crooked his fingers just right. a moan rumbled up from her chest, bucky joining in when he felt the vibrations around him again, alongside her wet muscle gingerly sliding beneath him. her stomach started seizing up again, legs jerking, coming within inches of kneeing steve upside the head. the reaction had the blond smiling against her, spurred on by those lovely sounds fighting to break out of her mouth.

“that’s it, steve… _fuck_ …” bucky stared down at her small frame writhing in ecstasy. her wrist felt just as dainty and delicate as he’d hoped it would in his hold, her tiny hand forming a fist. freshly manicured nails dug into the heel of it, and without thinking, he began easing his hips forward. she didn’t fight the intrusion, too wrapped up in her oncoming release. bucky took full advantage of her lowered inhibitions, and started up a gentle rhythm. he wasn’t in her mouth to get off. no, this was just another way to stake his claim on her. he wanted to be first _everywhere_.

a forceful groan built at the back of her throat as the rush finally overtook her again, this time blacking out her vision for a few seconds. not that she really noticed anything beyond her clenched eyelids. it was over much quicker than the first, but twice as intense, leaving her limp and sated under the two men. it was nearly impossible to catch her breath with such limited airflow, but she tried as best she could, body still humming.

steve’s fingers slipped from her at the same time bucky pulled back from her mouth, his rough hands releasing their holds on her wrist and face, too. her eyes opened sleepily to lock with the oldest’s. he smiled down at her as he worked his hand over the tip of his cock. “get up here, punk, she’s nice and loose.”

“bucky, are you sure? maybe she should rest a little…” steve looked her over; limbs lying like dead weights, eyes struggling to stay open, gaze never settling on anything in particular. truthfully, he was a little afraid they might _hurt_ her. she was just so _little_. if it was him, he knew he’d be on his way to the hospital by now.

“she’s doin’ great, buddy, trust me,” bucky beamed, grabbing onto her waist to pull her right to the edge of the bed. “it’ll just be for a minute or two, and then we gotta go for the real prize.”

she simply listened to the two go back and forth, unable to put up any kind of fight. she couldn’t really figure out what exactly she was fighting anymore. her and steve had been talking about this for _weeks_ , and while bucky wasn’t part of the original plan, she couldn’t really say she wasn’t enjoying herself. they hadn’t hurt her, had they? quite the opposite. there were a few moments where the oldest genuinely frightened her, but everyone got scared their first time.

right?

shuffling in front of her brought her back to the moment, steve now stood where bucky had been only moments before. his trousers were completely gone, leaving his lanky legs on full display. he smiled at her sheepishly, one hand coming up to softly caress her cheek, feeling the warmth beneath her skin. his other was wrapped around his length, not nearly as large and intimidating as bucky’s, but decently sized enough to have her thighs squeezing together.

“you okay, doll?” he asked quietly, rubbing soothingly at her jaw. she nodded, and turned her head to fully face his hips, mouth falling open heavily in anticipation. “ _hot damn…”_

“go on,” bucky encouraged, “try her out.”

steve didn’t have to duck down to get himself into her mouth, he just let her pull him in slowly. immediately, he was overcome by the wet heat enveloping him, and he wondered how the hell he was gonna survive this. on their own, his hips jerked forward, pushing him to the back of her throat. she gagged a little, and placed a shaky hand on his thigh.

“ _god_ , s-sorry, doll… just feels so good…” her thumb stroked along his bare skin, a weak hum rattling around his cock. “i-i can’t…”

“yes, you can,” bucky sneered. “when i get back, you better be movin’.”

she watched him leave the room from the corner of her eye, and steve slipped from her mouth with a wet pop.

“you’re really okay?” he fretted, glancing to the doorway briefly.

“yeah, stevie. i promise.” her voice was hoarse and raspy, causing him to twitch with want. she gave a reassuring squeeze to his thigh before her touch fell away completely. “i trust you.”

biting his lip, he slipped back into her waiting mouth. he took a moment to steady his breathing before building up a nice, slow pace. his knees buckled beneath him, making him plant both hands on the bed to keep himself upright. it was too much… the hard texture of the roof of her mouth contrasting with her squishy tongue made his head spin. the occasional whimper she let out was enough to bring tears to his eyes from the pleasure. just as his breathing became strained, bucky sauntered back into the room.

“there ya go. isn’t it heavenly?” his voice grated on steve’s nerves a little, that stupid smirk on his face audible. “you gettin’ close, buddy?”

“ _yeah_ ,” steve wheezed, trying to forget everything beyond her mouth.

“then stop.”

“ _what?_ ” the blond finally looked over to his friend, and saw him climbing onto the bed behind his girl, a glass of water in his hand. completely naked.

bucky focused on keeping the liquid from spilling over as he settled in next to her, loving how big she made him feel. “well, there’s still more fun to be had, isn’t there?”

steve agreed with his friend, but his body kept moving on its own, desperately seeking out his peak. that was until he felt a small hand on his thigh again, pushing away with light force. he stilled himself, and pulled free, staring down at her in concern. she shook her head, grinning lazily. steve thought she looked like an angel.

“he’s right, stevie. i want you…” she couldn’t finish her thought, too embarrassed to say it out loud. the look on his face said he understood, and he nodded enthusiastically.

“not so fast, kids,” bucky chirped, scooting closer to her until she felt his bare chest against her side. “get rid of the sweaty shirt.” his command was directed at steve, younger ducking his head to hide his flush, but beginning to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. “and _you_ , sweet girl, need to drink this for me.” she whined a little, but allowed him to reach behind her neck and prop her up. he brought the glass to her lips, smiling as they parted against the rim, and she began gulping the water down like there was no tomorrow. “good girl. didn’t wanna taste the punk on ya…”

her mouth opened to question him, but was quickly covered by his own plush lips. a tiny squeak escaped her, hands slapping against his firm chest. they stayed there as he just pushed further into her space, fingers smoothing through the coarse hair that coated his skin. the glass was forgotten, bucky climbing over her. as much as she hated herself for it, she began to give in to his advances, and even _enjoy_ them. his naked body pressed down onto hers, covering her completely.

“hey,” steve hissed, slapping his friend on the shoulder. bucky disconnected their lips, but remained on top of her as he looked over to the blond. “you forget whose date she is?”

“course not. just keeping her warm for ya.”

she remained quiet while they spoke, focused entirely on the hard press of him against her hip. _so_ close, but still not there. her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth when she thought about _him_ having her first. surely steve would be easier to take, and she cared for the blond immensely… but there was just something about bucky that made her heart pound in her ears. maybe it was that he was more experienced, and was able to make her feel things she didn’t even know were possible. or maybe it was because he seemed so eager to _have_ her that he just _took_ her.

“right, sweetheart?” his voice caught her attention, those piercing blue eyes boring into her expectantly. “you want me to get you ready for stevie, yeah?” forcing herself to, she looked to steve for any sign of disapproval. all she found was a flush high on his cheeks and chest, his heated gaze drifting down to where his friend’s hips pressed atop hers.

“only for a minute, buck,” steve warned once he saw the way his girl trembled at the thought of the brunet taking her.

an impish grin split bucky’s lips before he sat back on his haunches. his charm came through for him as it always did, and he was gonna take the gold. “you got it, buddy. only a minute.” that’s all he needed. his hands snuck under her knees, and he pushed her legs up until her feet were planted firmly on the bed. “keep ‘em just like this for me, okay, sweetheart?” she nodded, teeth sinking into her bottom lip at the sight of him between her parted thighs once again. this time, however, his cock bobbed heavily between them, inching closer as he dropped down to his elbows above her.

bucky got his mouth back on hers, right hand slipping between their bodies to guide himself to her folds. she gasped at the press of his tip at her entrance, and whimpered when he pushed forward. “w-wait!” the plea fell on deaf ears, bucky’s face contorted in bliss right in front of her. it burned where they were joined, forcing her eyes shut. her hands came up to push at his shoulders uselessly. the oldest was too lost in getting himself all the way in.

“damn, sweetheart,” he chuckled, continuing to force his way in. “i don’t know if i’ll be able to get out. so damn _tight_ …” he punctuated his words with a sharp thrust, breaking through the slight resistance he found.

“ _ow!_ stop, please!”

“shh, it’ll be over in a second.”

she found that hard to believe as waves of pain rippled out from her center. thankfully, he wasn’t trying to move, and just breathed heavily in her ear. the tears came again, moving her concentration of pain to behind her forehead. she wanted their mouths back, wanted that mind-numbing pleasure again. but with some deep breaths, she felt the sting between her legs dissipate. on its own, her channel pulsed in need, making bucky groan gutturally.

“oh, fuck, baby,” he breathed, pulling nearly all the way out. from then on out he was ruthless, pushing through all her cries and pleas to _slow down_ , to _stop_. with a sweet whine, she gripped onto his shoulders, little fingers pressing into his skin desperately. the snap of his hips echoed around the room, audible over his grunts. and with a little time, he got her to tremble beneath him, tension giving way to pliant muscles. “it’s good, huh, sweetheart?”

“y-yes,” she rasped, body bouncing under his helplessly. her knees tightened around his hips. the warmth around him pulsed erratically, sucking him in each time he pulled his hips back. it had his muscles burning from exertion, breaths growing strained the harder he thrusted into her.

it was too much.

groaning into her shoulder, he slipped from her, getting a little whimper of disappointment that made him smirk. “come on, steve,” he beckoned, “finish what you started.”

standing from where he’d sat himself on his desk chair, steve stumbled over. bucky had rolled off of her to the side of the bed, flushed chest fighting for air, cock still hard where it glistened against his stomach. the blond could feel his heart in his ears as he stood over her spread out on his bed. her eyes were hooded, silently begging for him to help her out of the frustration bucky had left her in.

so he pushed down his nerves, and crawled up over her. “you’re still all right?” he pressed, wiping at the stray tears on either side of her face.

“yes, please, just… _please_ , steve.”

it was much easier this time, skipping right over any slicing pain, and going right for that delicious burn that made her thighs quiver. steve had to take a moment for _himself_ to try and adjust to the hot, wet vise around him. his hips came to be flush with her own, her hands taking hold of his biceps on either side of her head. there was no way he was gonna last. not if she kept squeezing him, not if she didn’t drop her legs from where they pushed him in further.

using all his energy, he drew back with a shaky breath, reveling in the satisfied sigh she let out.his hands fisted in the blanket beneath her, head falling beside her own after a few shallow thrusts.

“steve,” she sighed, sound trailing off into a moan. with bucky, the pleasure came from that feeling of fullness, nudging at every inch of her insides. now, some of the girth had been taken away, allowing for her to feel steve’s tip poke at that little spot their fingers had abused earlier in the night. it was so good, rolling her eyes back in her head, sweat collecting at the backs of her knees. she couldn’t control her core, the way it seized around him, making him whimper into the juncture of her neck.

“doll…” the blond couldn’t speak, that searing tension crawling up his spine. he could smell bucky on her, felt the oldest’s body heat pooling off of him from barely a foot away. and right at steve’s ear, she mewled wantonly at every press of him inside her. “i can’t…” he was frantic now, slamming his hips back and forth as fast as he could muster.

“oh, _please_ …”

at the sound of her broken cry, he gasped, pulling back so fast she jumped in worry. “ _damn it_ ,” he grit out, wrapping a fist around his length just as white ropes began spilling across her stomach. the tightness in his body set his shoulders firmly, keeping him planted over her, hot breaths puffing against the side of her face. “wow…” his elbow shook under his own weight, telling him it was time to move. when he fell heavily onto the mattress beside her, she whined petulantly, clamping her legs together.

before steve could ask what was wrong, bucky threw himself back over her, and slammed into her swollen channel. a shout ripped up her throat as the brunet started his brutal pace back up, already snarling like some kind of animal. “i got you, sweetheart,” he grated, searching out that little, spongy mass. she was helpless, forced to just hang on as he pounded into her. and then, one of his hands gripped the back of her thigh tightly, pushing it up so far it almost touched the bed next to her stomach.

“oh, dear… _bucky!_ ” she shrieked, body shaking violently when he managed to hit that bundle with precision over and over. he kept that hand tucked into her knee, forcing his other between their bodies to where they were joined. “wha- ah! n-no, it’s too much, i’m…” every thought left her head as his thumb swirled around her little bud, open palm pressed hotly to the top of her mound.

“can feel myself… _fuck_ ,” he hissed, pressing down on her to feel himself moving within her walls. her flesh strained under his fingers, bulging out almost comically when he pressed in as deep as he could.

beside them, steve looked on in amazement, too weak to do much else. all of them were covered in a thin layer of sweat, a drop of it running down bucky’s cheek. the brunet’s eyebrows were cinched together tightly, usually clear, bright eyes clouded over and almost completely blacked out by his pupils. his lips were swollen and red from where he’d bitten them repeatedly, dragged them across her skin. his girl’s expression was much of the same; tight knit brows over eyes squeezed shut, lips parted around labored breaths and almost pained moans.

“you’re doin’ so well, sweet girl,” bucky purred into her ear, trying to push her over the edge. if the way she compressed around him was any indication, it was working. “that’s it, be good for me, baby…”

“bucky!” the yelp of his name punched out of her as she was hit with wave after wave of intense heat rippling out from her center. it rushed through her veins into every corner of her body, leaving nothing but a few pathetic squeaks to whistle through her throat. her toes curled, head digging into the mattress under it, colors bursting behind her eyelids.

a warmth exploded inside her, bucky growling into her neck before panting like he’d just run a marathon. each of them could hear the loud squelching as he mixed their releases around with a few final thrusts. she felt it drool out of her, down her slit until it seeped into steve’s quilt. she couldn’t move, couldn’t so much as open her eyes, muscles too sore and exhausted. even as bucky left her body, she couldn’t bring herself to let out the groan of discomfort at the back of her throat. her limbs grew heavier, heart slowly settling into a lulling rhythm that forced a yawn from her achey jaw.

bucky grinned triumphantly at the masterpiece before him. like oil paint on canvas, her silken skin was covered in globs of milky white, shimmers of sweat… he had to look away before he got hard again. steve was still beside her, gazing longingly at her half-conscious form. holding back a laugh, the oldest began searching the room for their forgotten undergarments. he tossed steve’s at the back of the blond’s head, getting a glare in response.

“put ‘em on and help me get her under the covers.”

the younger did as much, pulling the blankets down while bucky held up her lower half. she stirred a little, nose twitching cutely, but remained out of it. they each took a side of the quilt, draping it over her carefully.

“you gonna kick me out, or can i crash here?”

steve looked across the bed to his friend, slight snores starting to drift up from between them. “you know you’re always welcome to stay the night.” they looked at one another a little longer, neither knowing how to address what had just happened. so instead, they slipped into bed on either side of her.

bucky stared up at the ceiling, watching as it became bathed in darkness when steve shut off his lamp. a smirk crept onto his face when he felt a small hand wrap around his own under the covers. biting back his laugh, he whispered, “she sure is somethin’, huh?”

steve just hummed, playing with the small fingers entwined with his, a proud smile on his lips.


End file.
